


dydd santes dwynwen hapus

by work_shy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Remus Lupin, Fluff, Gay Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, Getting Together, M/M, Pining Sirius Black, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Sirius Black is a Good Friend, Welsh Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/work_shy/pseuds/work_shy
Summary: Valentine's Day, to the masses, is on 14th February. But when Sirius Black discovers that in Wales it's 25th January? A plan forms to sweep his favourite Welsh werewolf off his feet.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	dydd santes dwynwen hapus

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic on here! My first wolfstar one ever!! Little bit of an explanation: I'm Scottish and my boyfriend is Welsh! I didn't know until last year that Valentine's Day in Wales (or what is considered valentines) was on 25th January! We had planned do something mixing dydd santes dwynwen and Burns Night into one, but obviously lockdown has kinda ruined that... So! I'm writing fanfic instead haha  
> I haven't proofread it at the moment as I'm tired and have classes tomorrow but I'll do it later! Hope you enjoy!!

It seemed like an average twenty-fifth of January.

Sirius Black was squelching his way back into the common room and up the stairs towards the boys dormitory. Since his best friend, and a brother in everything but blood, James Potter, had taken on the position of Quidditch Captain, it felt like the Gryffindor team spent most of their free time flying on their brooms. And, with it being winter in _Scotland_ , it was far wetter and colder than any other time of year.

It had been causing quite the conflict within the team, the majority being fed up with the constant practicing. Sirius was definitely part of the majority, however with it being his best friend in charge he had to side with him. He knew that Prongs was unbelievably nervous. Having spent years being on the receiving end of all his rants, listening to Prongs complain about what they should be doing and how he would’ve couched the team, Sirius assumed his brother in arms just didn’t want to make an arse of himself.

So, being the bestest friend a man could have, Sirius went to every practice and kept his fellow teammates in check. If he had to bruise his balls and have frostbite on his fingers to make sure James had a perfect first year as team captain, then it was a sacrifice Sirius Black was willing to make.

He had his evening all planned out since leaving the pitch: he was going to shower at the boys dorm so that when he was finished he wouldn’t have to walk far to get to bed, where he can maybe talk to Moony for a little bit before inevitably passing out for the night.

With the reminder of his hot shower and sleepy talks with his favourite werewolf, Sirius bounced up the rest of the stairs and threw door open to his dorm to chaos. Well, not the worse he’s opened up to but more chaotic than usual for the individuals inside. The sight before him was Wormtail dodging between the beds, escaping the long arms of Remus as he tried to grab something back from the smaller boy.

“Give it here, Wormtail!”

“Aww, look at all the kisses!” Wormtail teased, jumping from his bed to Frank’s before noticing the mud-riddled Sirius watching from the door, “Padfoot, look! Someone sent Moony a Valentine’s card!”

“I’ve told you, it’s not like that!”

Peter screeched as he escaped Moony’s paws once more and scuttled to Sirius. Peter pretty much threw the item Moony was so desperate to hide into Sirius’ hands: it looked like a valentines card? ‘ _DYDD SANTES DWYNWEN HAPUS_ ’ it read. The dark haired wizard was able to spin out of Remus’s attempt to swipe his card back. Opening it, Sirius saw it was the same gibberish and Wormtail was right, that was a lot of kisses.

“It ain’t even in English,” Sirius grumbled, holding the card out after staring at it for long enough, “Plus Valentine’s Day is in February, bit desperate to send one the now.”

Remus snatched it back and held it to his chest, tightly, as his cheeks turned into a delightful rosie pink.

“My mum sends me one every year,” Remus mumbled, embarrassed, as he placed his precious lovey dovey card in his trunk, “In Wales, Valentine’s day is today and it’s called Dydd Santes Dwynwen. It’s to celebrate Dwynwen, she’s considered the saint of lovers in Wales.”

Sirius loved it when Remus spoke Welsh or about Wales. He always adorned a soft look about him when he did, plus with the embarrassed flush on his face. Delightful. The young boy’s mental camera was taking many photographs to swoon over in private. Sirius was willing to abandon his shower to hear about this Dwynwen bird just to keep seeing that side of Moony.

“ _YAWN!_ ”

Sirius sent a glare to his chubby friend, when to ruin the moment stupid Wormtail. He sat there, wiggling his pinkie in his ear, completely disinterested. Remus, good heartedly, chuckled and rubbed the back of neck as he plopped down on his bed.

“Yeah, I suppose it isn’t very interesting…”

“Yes, it is!” Sirius blurted, startling Remus into looking at owlishly, “And, I think it’s sweet that your mum sends you a card. Hope Lupin is a saint, if I ever saw one.”

Remus, amused, asked, “Pads, do you even know what a saint is?”

“Nope, but if they get a full day to celebrate them then they must be wicked.” Sirius said, hands on hips and a big grin on his face.

Remus laughed, what a magical sound, but made a noise of agreement. He then looked back up at taking in his friends appearance and crinkled his nose.

“Good practice, I assume?”

Sirius, suddenly feeling self-conscious wiped his face checking for dirt, distractedly shrugged.

“It’s was alright, you know it is, about to hop in the shower,” Sirius swung his hands and awkwardly bounced on his toes, “When I’m out – of the shower, obviously – uh – would you tell me more about that lovers woman?”

“Dwynwen? Uh, sure, but it’s not much of a story…”

“That’s fine! I mean, I just like hearing about Wales n stuff,” Sirius smirked, “Nice to know your more than just sheep sha-”

“Alright! Away with you now!” Remus shooed him, amusement clearly on his face, “Go get your bloody shower, mutt!”

A plan began to form as Sirius listen to whispers from Remus about the heartbreaking story of Dwynwen and Maelon. It wouldn’t take place for a year but the gears wear turning in young Sirius Black’s head.

*

Exactly a year later, the twenty-fifth of January was turning into rather a strange day for Remus John Lupin.

The morning had started normally, beans on toast for breakfast, arguing with Prongs about how it’s beans _on_ toast not beans too the side of toast and the toast being soky was the best part! And then, his family’s owl arriving with his yearly Santes Dwynwen card from his mum with abnormal amount of kisses.

Then another owl swooped down, dropping off a letter. Upon opening, Remus found what seemed to be a handmade card. On the front it read:

_YN FY NGHALON AMBYTH!_

And inside it read:

_DYDD SANTES DWYNWEN HAPUS!!_

_Methu helpu ond cwympo drosoch chi…_

_Lot o gariad,_

_edmygydd cyfrinachol ;P_

The Welsh was a bit dodgy but Remus got the jist. The handwriting was just too curly for Remus to recognise it, but it did look familiar. He also tried to think of who was Welsh in school. There was far and few students from the Celtic countries, Hogwarts being almost colonised by English students despite the school itself being located in Scotland.

Not being able to think of anyone, Remus shrugged it off (probably someone playing a joke on him), snuck the card in his bag, and went about his day.

But it kept happening, in every class and in every book he would open he would find a little note covered in hearts and poorly translated Welsh. Sometimes he would look away for a second and there one would be waiting for him. Remus felt like he must’ve looked insane, suddenly whipping his head around in Transfiguration trying to see who his ‘secret admirer’ was.

“You okay, Moons?” Padfoot asked him, as they walked out of DADA, “You’re looking a bit…”

“Frazzled?”

“That’s it, frazzled,”

“Yeah, no, I’m fine, just feel like I’m-” Remus whipped his head around, scanning the heads of passing students, “-being followed or something…”

“Maybe it’s the moon?” Wormtail pitched.

“How can it be the moon?” Prongs piqued, “It’s the middle of the day!”

“Aye, but the moon doesn’t disappear when the sun comes up, does it?”

“Yeah, it do! Look outside!”

“It’s still out there, Prongs!”

Remus was brought out of the bickering but a warm hand resting between his shoulder blades. He looked down to meet the striking grey he was so familiar with, a oddly soft smile gracing his handsome features. The hand seemed to rubbing in soothing circles, just as he did when Remus was experiencing more nauseous effects. It made the werewolf want to melt.

“Why don’t you skive the afternoon?” Padfoot suggested, “It’s only Binns, we’ll take notes if there’s anything worth notetaking.”

After going back and forth, Remus was shooed away by Sirius as his fellow marauders headed for History of Magic and he to bed. A nap didn’t sound to bad once the idea had been planted into his brain. But upon sluggishly arriving to the dorm, an item sat on his bed made the werewolf pause.

It was a box of chocolates with a note: _trît melys ar gyfer losin!_

‘sweet treat for sweets’? The only person who called him ‘sweets’ was his mother. Remus sat down on the bed slowly and carefully shimming the lid off the box, treating like it was a bomb due to go off. Lid off, Remus could see a selection of his favourite chocolates lined up for him. He raised the box to his poison and gave it a good sniff. He couldn’t smell leather, broom polish or cigarettes so they weren’t laced with amortentia.

He cautiously yet curiously placed one into his mouth. The chocolate was quick to melt on his tongue and Remus couldn’t help but let out a delicious moan. God, they were _good_.

So, as Remus lounged on his bed and munched on his chocolate, he couldn’t help but wonder: who gave them him? He thought his mother as she called him ‘sweets’ but the handwriting wasn’t like her fake one (Yes, Hope Lupin would use a different form of handwriting to write valentine’s cards to him).

It had to be someone close to him, he decided, but if that was the case it was clearly a prank. But Remus, looking down at his gift, knew that these chocolates didn’t come cheap. Why go to so much effort? Maybe there was a mistake? _Maybe_ they were meant to be laced but the prankster forgot to actually lace them. Yeah, that’ll be it. And if that’s the case, it was Wormtail.

Remus remembered his friend’s reaction to his mother’s card last year. Teasing him for all the kisses, this must’ve been his little trick. It was almost perfect if he’d gotten the chocolates. Peter had come along way since they had first –

Then he saw a book, hidden underneath Sirius bed. Shifting his chocolates to one side, Remus got on the floor and reached for the book. Why was Sirius hiding books under his bed? Why did Sirius even have a book?

Then it all became so much more confusing upon reading the cover:

_HOW TO_

_LEARN WELSH,_

_BEING AN_

_ENGLISH-WELSH_

_VOCABULARY_

_AND_

_PHRASE-BOOK_

_For the use of Travellers and Students._

_LLYFR YMDDIDDANION_

_A GEIR-LECHRES gyflawn SAESNEG a CHYMRARG, at wasanaeth Teithwyr ac Efrydwyr._

Remus could feel the heat crawling up the back of his neck. Why was Sirius doing with a Welsh learners guide? He had never taken interest in learning Welsh, sure he had asked Remus to say a couple phrases here and there along with swear words but nothing more. Spiralling, Remus launched back to his bed for the note attached to the chocolates and violently went through his bag to find the card.

If you squinted and tilted your head to the write, the handwriting! He started pulling out all of the notes from the day, lining them up all side by side along his bed. They were the same! Remus felt foolish for not noticing sooner but how could he have known? This had to be a prank! They were probably all in it! But Sirius wouldn’t have blundered on the chocolate, he’d have got every step right… Peter was probably in charge of the chocolates. Then what would’ve Prongs job been then, he would’ve wanted a major role like writing the notes but every single one was the same. James handwriting was big and cartoon like and this was definitely Sirius’ work, elegant and curly...

Remus hugged the book against his chest. He was starting to tread into dangerous ground here. He was starting to think of the possibility that maybe…Sirius was being, well, serious.

The werewolf shook his head. No, no, why would someone like Sirius want to go out with someone like him? Of course, he knew Sirius liked men and Sirius knew that Remus also liked men… but that didn’t mean they were into each other… expect Remus had fancied Sirius since he was thirteen.

Even when he accepted the fact that he had feeling for his best friend, Remus also accepted that it would never happen between them. They were too different. Sirius was loud, reckless, rebellious, gorgeous and had his whole life ahead of him. Remus was bookish, lanky, scabby, poor and a werewolf. No, there was simply no way.

And, yet…

Remus looked down at the book in his arms. The evidence seemed to be pointing to Sirius having a thing for him, Remus John Lupin, the werewolf.

Speak of the devil, Sirius head popped round the door with a grin and cheery chap upon the door. He flicked his hair away from his eyes and swaggered into the door.

“Good, your up! Can you help me find my Quidditch gear? Prongs is having a surprise practice – hey what you got-” Sirius spoke as he walked around the bed frame before his eyes landed upon the book and the rows of love notes on the bed, “-there…”

Sirius jaw had clenched and his eyes were darting between Remus and the evidence.

“Is this a joke?” asked Remus, having enough of the silence.

“W-What?”

“The notes, the chocolate, the _Welsh_ ,” Remus gestured to his spread, “Gotta say Pads, not your best wo-”

“It’s not a prank.”

Remus froze. Sirius seemed to hold his breath and gain a touch of colour to the tips of his pale ears. Eventually, Sirius exhaled in a sigh and flopped onto his bed, hands covering his embarrassment.

“I thought of last year when you were telling me about Dwynwen and Melon-”

“Maelon.”

“Whatever there names are! I just thought it’d be more meaningful if I told you have I felt today but now you think I’m pulling your leg – Merlin, I should’ve just-”

Remus didn’t know what came over him. It was surge of a warm feeling, his stomach full of butterflies. _It wasn’t a prank_. Throwing the book to one side, Remus crawled forward, removed Sirius hands, and pressed his lips over his.

Sirius flinched in surprise but was quick to return he kiss and run his hands up into Remus’ hair. The tingles that ran down the werewolf’s spine were enough to silence his insecurities, even for this moment. There noses bumped and teeth clashed, but it was perfect.

“As much – as I’m enjoying – this –” Sirius said between kisses, “Prongs – will – ring – my neck – if I don’t –”

“Don’t go.”

Sirius made a long, thoughtfilled sound against Remus’s lips, only pulling back to grin.

“Well, when you make complying arguments like that,” he said, slightly dazed, “I suppose I could use a break…”

Remus chuckled, running his fingers through Sirius dark locks (they were just as soft as he had imagined). He pressed a chaste kiss upon his partner’s lips and said:

“Dydd santes dwynwen hapus, Sirius.”


End file.
